User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/UMG's Weekly Thumbnail Contest 2
Welcome! Hello everybody & welcome to UMG's Weekly Thumbnail Contest. For those of you who've been around the wiki for some time will know that eons (Like, 2 years ago) UTF ran a Weekly Thumbnail Contest where every week members of the wiki entered specific thumbnails that he challenged him to created & after a week had passed he would rate them from first to fifth. After, I think, 10 weeks he shut that competition down & following that, to fill the spot left by the ending of UTF's contest I shamelessly started my own weekly thumbnail contest. My contest ran for about, I think, 30 weeks before I shut mine down. But since not long after then I yearned to start the contest again. And after- HOLY FUCK! IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR SINCE I STOPPED THAT CONTEST?! Jesus, that's way longer than I thought it was. Anyhow, after a year I've decided to bring back the contest. Truth be told this is in a small way to see if there is still interest in this kind of thing on the wiki mixed with my passion for this type of thing. Anyhow, with all of the exposition out of the way. Good luck & have fun. The Rules! This contest will run very much the same way as my last one did but with a number of changes. This time, the points system is completely removed since they were pretty much useless last time. Also, disqualifications will still happen but I'm not going to be keeping track of them because there's literally no point for that. Thirdly, there's not going to be a separate section for sixth place to tenth place. All of the placings will be listed in a single section from first to however-many-thumbnails-are-submitted-th. Finally, long-time wiki members who took part in the last contest will remember that every 10 weeks I would move the contest to a new blog post to minimise the space taken up on any one given blog post. Fuck that, that's dumb. With all that said, here are the rules. Rule #1: '''You can submit one entry per week unless specified otherwise. I am willing to change out any of your thumbnails for a thumbnail you would prefer to be entered in the contest. '''Rule #2: You may use any template you wish unless specified otherwise. This isn't limited to Death Battle templates. (i.e. you may use One Minute Melee templates or a template from another show altogether. So long as your thumbnail is depicting the fight that has been asked of you, you should be fine.) Rule #3: Any & all thumbnails submitted must be a creation made by you. (Violation of this rule will result in disqualification.) Rule #4: The thumbnail can have been made beforehand but it doesn't have to be. In fact, I'd suggest you attempt to make a new thumbnail before you submit your entry. Also, just a little minor note here, I'll be using any match-ups I want regardless of whether I used them in my last contest or if UTF used them in his. This Week's Challenge Is! This time, as voted for by you, you'll be making thumbnails for... Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin Entries will be taken until next Friday 8:00 PM AEDT (Friday 3:00 AM PT.) Any entries made after this time will not be entered in the contest. Good luck & have fun! If you have a fight that you'd like to be the subject of this contest please do not hesitate to tell me & I will definitely consider it. However, nothing I ever say or do guarantees that I will choose your suggestion at any point. Thumbnails! Round 1: Thor vs Wonder Woman Thor VS Wonder Woman V2.png|1st: UTF Thorvswonderwoman.jpg|2nd: Tasobeats Thor vs WW-4.png|3rd: Shakaboy T WW A.png|4th: ArgentinianDeadpool Thor VS Wonder Woman MK4.png|5th: Alexey de Greit TvWW Cartoonfan V2.jpg|6th: Cartoonfan12345 Thor vs Wonder Woman.mmyp.png.png|7th: MMYP999 ThorVSWWUNknown.jpg|8th: UnknownUser55 IMG 2447.jpg|9th: KombatKid1 IMG 7524.jpg|10th: CallMeKnuckles T vs WW.jpg|11th: Simbiothero Round 2: Crash Bandicoot vs Spyro the Dragon Crash VS Spyro V3.png|1st: UTF Crash Bandicoot VS Spyro the Dragon AD.png|2nd: ArgentinianDeadpool Crash vs Spyro-2.png|3rd: Shakaboy Crash vs Spyro.mmyp.png.png|4th: MMYP999 Crash Bandicoot VS Spyro the Dragon.png|5th: Alexey de Greit Crash vs Spyro Cartoonfan12345.jpg|6th: Cartoonfan12345 Unknowncrashvspuro.jpg|7th: UnknownUser55 Crashvspyro2.jpg|8th: Tasobeats CB vs STD.jpg|9th: Simbiothero Round 3: Alex Mercer vs Cole McGrath Alex Mercer vs Cole MacGrath.png|1st: ArgentinianDeadpool Evil Cole VS Alex.png|2nd: Alexey de Greit Cole MacGrath vs Alex Mercer.mmyp.png.png|3rd: MMYP999 Thistniskindaugly.png|4th: Shakaboy Cole McGrath VS Alex Mercer.png|5th: UTF AM vs CM.jpg|6th: Simbiothero Colemcgrathvsalexmercer.jpg|7th: Tasobeats Bigmacvsmercury.jpg|8th: UnknownUser55 Cole vs Alex Cartoonfan.jpg|9th: Cartoonfan12345 Round 4: Ruby Rose vs Maka Albarn Ruby vs Maka.mmyp.png.png|1st: MMYP999 Maka VS Ruby (UTF).png|2nd: UTF Ruby-vs-maka(tasobeats)4.jpg|3rd: Tasobeats Rubyvsmaka2.png|4th: ROLVeBloxxer Ruby Maka AD.png|5th: ArgentinianDeadpool Ihategirls.jpg|6th: UnknownUser55 Ruby's Face VS Maka's Face.png|7th: Alexey de Greit Girlswithfarmingtools-3.png|8th: Shakaboy MA vs RR.jpg|9th: Simbiothero Round 5: Naruto vs Ichigo Narutovsichigo1.jpg|1st: Tasobeats NarutoVsIchigoUnknown.jpg|2nd: UnknownUser55 NvI Cartoonfan V2.jpg|3rd: Cartoonfan12345 Naruto Ichigo.png|4th: ArgentinianDeadpool IMG 7727.JPG|5th: CallMeKnuckles Narutoaster vs Ichighostbuster.mmyp.v2.png.png|6th: MMYP999 Naruto's Face VS Ichigo's Face.png|7th: Alexey de Greit Narutovsichigo4.png|8th: ROLVeBloxxer NU vs IK.jpg|9th: Simbiothero Round 6: Mario vs Sonic REMASTERED MvS remastered Cartoonfan.jpg|1st: Cartoonfan12345 Mariovssonicremastered2.png|2nd: ROLVeBloxxer MvStH.png|3rd: Alexey de Greit Mario VS Sonic Remastered ARagingKid.png|4th: ARagingKid Mariovssonic3.jpg|5th: Tasobeats Mario VS Sonic REMASTERED.png|6th: UTF UnknownMaroVSFastman.jpg|7th: UnknownUser55 Mario vs Sonic Episode 2.8 HD Collection.png.png.png|8th: MMYP999 Rematch Time Alternate Version by Simbiothero.jpg|9th: Simbiothero Mario vs Sonic rematch-2.png|10th: Shakaboy M-vs-S-Rematch.gif|11th: ArgintinianDeadpool MVS2.png|12th: Scythe watch Round 7: Daredevil vs Kenshi Kenshin vs Daredevil Cartoonfan MKvM.png|1st: Cartoonfan12345 Daredevil VS Kenshi (UTF).png|2nd: UTF Daredevil VS Kenshi (Marvel VS Mortal Kombat).png|3rd: GabrielMaster721 Daredevil Kenshi.png|4th: ArgentinianDeadpool Didn't see that coming.png|5th: Alexey de Greit Kenshi VS Daredevil DB.png|6th: ARagingKid Daredevilvskenshi.jpg|7th: Tasobeats Youcantseemytnlol.jpg|8th: UnknownUser55 K vs DD.jpg|9th: Simbiothero Daredevilvskenshi.png|10th: ROLVeBloxxer IMG 8084.jpg|11th: CallMeKnuckles Round 8: Batman Beyond vs Spider-Man 2099 9902 naM-redipS SV dnoyeB namtaB.png|1st: Alexey de Greit Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 V3.png|2nd: UTF Beyond2099.jpg|3rd: ArgentinianDeadpool Beyondvs2099.png|4th: ROLVeBloxxer Batmanbeyondvsspiderman2099.jpg|5th: Tasobeats Buttmanlo.jpg|6th: UnknownUser55 Batyond vs Spidey9.mmyp.png.png|7th: MMYP999 Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 Fox-Shock.jpg|8th: Fox-Shock 2099 vs Beyond3.jpg|9th: Simbiothero Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 ARK Final.png|10th: ARagingKid BB vs S2099 Cartoonfan V2.5.jpg|11th: Cartoonfan12345 Round 9: Hiro & Baymax vs Hiccup vs Toothless Hiccup & Toothless VS Hiro & Baymax V2.png|1st: UTF HT vs HB Cartoonfan.jpg|2nd: Cartoonfan12345 Hiroandbayvshicandtoothunknown.jpg|3rd: UnknownUser55 Hiro and Baymax VS Hiccup and Toothless 2.png|4th: ARagingKid H&bvsh&t.png|5th: ROLVeBloxxer HiroBaymaxHiccupToothless.png|6th: Alexey de Greit HT vs HB.png|7th: Shakaboy Pixar vs Dream Works by Simbiothero.jpg|8th: Simbiothero HB vs HT.png|9th: ArgentinianDeadpool Hiccuptoothlesvshirobaymax.jpg|10th: Tasobeats Hiro & Baymax vs Hiccup & Toothless Fox-Shock.jpg|11th: Fox-Shock Round 10: Ant-Man vs The Atom Ant Man vs The Atom Cartoonfan.jpg|1st:Cartoonfan12345 Ant-Man VS Atom 2.png|2nd: ARagingKid Atom VS Ant-Man.png|3rd: UTF Ant Man Atom.png|4th: ArgentinainDeadpool The Atom vs Ant Man.jpg|5th: SentryNeo Littleskillrequiredtn.jpg|6th: UnknownUser55 Antmanvsatom.png|7th: ROLVeBloxxer Hank Pym VS Ray Palmer.png|8th: Alexey de Greit Antman vs Atom.mmyp.png.png|9th: MMYP999 AM vs A2.jpg|10th: Simbiothero Ant-Man VS Atom Fox-Shock.jpg|11th: Fox-Shock Round 11: Sephiroth vs Vergil Vergil vs. Sephiroth.jpg|1st: SentryNeo Sephiroth VS Vergil (UTF).png|2nd: UTF Vergil VS Sephiroth ARK.png|3rd: ARagingKid Virgin VS Sapphire.png|4th: Alexey de Greit Sephirothvsvergil.png|5th:ROLVeBloxxer SephVSVergil2Unknown.jpg|6th: UnknownUser55 SvV Cartoonfan chibi.jpg|7th: Cartoonfan12345 One Winged Angel vs Son of Sparda.mmyp.png.png.png|8th: MMYP999 Cutmylifeintopeices.PNG|9th: DENSTIFY1 UDD Sephiroth vs Vergil.jpg|10th: UltimateDespairDaniel Silver-Haired Swordsman by Simbiothero.jpg|11th: Simbiothero Sephiroth VS Vergil Fox-Shock.jpg|12th: Fox-Shock Round 12: Death Battles of the Past Link vs. Cloud.jpg|1st: SetryNeo Guts Nightmare.png|2nd: ArgentinianDeadpool Luigivstails remastered.png|3rd: ROLVeBloxxer Deathstroke VS Deadpool.png|4th: UTF Wrongoutcome34.jpg|5th: UnknownUser55 Master Chief vs Doomguy Remastered Cartoonfan.jpg|6th: Cartoonfan12345 Spider vs Bat Round 2 by Simbiothero.jpg|7th: Simbiothero Cam V Son.png|8th: Alexey de Greit Samus vs Boba Fett.mmyp.png.png|9th: MMYP999 Naruto VS Ichigo ARK.png|10th: ARagingKid Bmvssm.png|11th: Meleemaster428 Round 13: Blaze the Cat vs Princess Azula Blaze Azula.png|1st: ArgentinianDeadpool Blaze VS Azula (UTF).png|2nd: UTF Blaze vs Azula Cartoonfan.jpg|3rd: Cartoonfan12345 Blaze vs Azula.jpg|4th: SentryNeo Blaze VS Azula ARK.png|5th: ARagingKid Fire Princesses by Simbiothero.jpg|6th: Simbiothero Blaze VS Azula Chibi.png|7th: Alexey de Greit Blazevsazula2.png|8th: ROLVeBloxxer Round 14: Ultron vs Sigma Sigma vs Ultron Cartoonfan.jpg|1st: Cartoonfan12345 Ultron VS Sigma ARK.png|2nd: ARagingKid Ultronvssigmataso.png|3rd: Tasobeats Sigma VS Ultron.png|4th:UTF Sigma Ultron.png|5th:ArgentinianDeadpool Ultron VS Σ.png|6th: Alexey de Greit Ultron Sigma no longer exists by Simbiothero.jpg|7th: Simbiothero Ultron vs Sigma Den.PNG|8th: DENSTIFY1 Ultronvssigma3.png|9th: ROLVeBloxxer Ultron vs Sigma Fox-Shock.jpg|10th: Fox-Shock Sigma vs Ultron.jpg|11th: SentryNeo UltronVSSigmaThumbnail.gif|12th: ThePsychicSavior SigmavsUltronDB.png|13th: Kaizokusaiyajin Edy RobotsWaa.png|14th: UnknownUser55 Round 15: Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin Dads by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Peter Griffin vs Homer Simpson (bloxxer).png|ROLVeBloxxer Homer VS Peter (UTF).png|UTF Homer Simpson VS Peter Griffin.png|Alexey de Greit His chin looks like a pair of balls .png|UnknownUser55 Peter Griffin VS Homer Simpson.png|ARagingKid Homer vs Peter Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Peter Homer.png|AregntinianDeadpool Peter Griffin vs Homer Simpson.png|ZDogg667 Round 16: Sasuke vs Hiei (Probably) Hiei Sasuke AD.png|AregentinianDeadpool Sasuke vs Hiei (bloxxer).png|ROLVeBloxxer Sasuke Uchiha VS Hiei.png|Alexey de Greit Sauske vs Hiei.png|ZDogg667 Swords and Tortured Angs by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Polls! Who would win this Death Battle? Homer Simpson Peter Griffin What Death Battle would you like to make Thumbnails for in Round 16? Newt Scamander vs Rey Sasuke vs Hiei Trevor Phillips vs Vaas Montenegro Category:Blog posts